naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Uchiha Kazuki
'Character First Name:' Kazuki Character Last Name: Uchiha 'IMVU Username:' 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 30 'Date of Birth:' Unknown 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Konohagakure 'Height:' 6ft. 'Weight:' 190lbs 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' The Watari Order 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kazuki is a very cocky person. He believes that he is the best ninja there ever was and has had no one to teach him otherwise. He is very mean to those weaker than he is and in his eyes that is everyone. 'Behaviour:' Kazuki acts like a jackass toward everyone as he feels that they are not worth his time to speak politely to. He would roll his eyes to anyone that wants to teach him anything. 'Nindo: (optional)' Out of my way imbociles. 'Summoning:' 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uchiha 'Ninja Class: ' Missing Nin / Anbu 'Element One:' Fire 'Element Two:' Water 'Element Three:' Wind 'Weapon of choice:' Katana 'Strengths' Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Hand Seals 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Strength, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra color:' Green 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Total: 'Weapon Styles:' Teir 1 Kenjutsu = - 2 Swords - Up to C Rank Tier 2 Kenjutsu = - 3 Swords Tier 3 Kenjutsu = - 4 Swords - Up to B Rank Tier 4 Kenjutsu = - 5 Swords Tier 5 Kenjutsu = - 7 Swords - Any Rank 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Awaken Sharingan 1 Tomoe Sharingan 2 Tomoe Sharingan 3 Tomoe Sharingan ''' '''Mangekyo Sharingan - Kamui ''Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan '' Teir 1 Senjutsu = - D Rank Tier 2 Senjutsu = - C Rank Tier 3 Senjutsu = - B Rank Tier 4 Senjutsu = - A Rank Tier 5 Senjutsu = - Any Rank Fire Jutsu: #Big Flame Bullet - Rank B #Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - Rank B #Intelligent Hard Work - Rank B #Amaterasu - Rank S #Fire Clone - Rank B Water Jutsu: #Hidden Mist Technique - Rank C #Black Rain Technique - Rank C #Water Prison Jutsu - Rank C #Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death - Rank B #Water Whip - Rank B Wind Jutsu: #Pressure Damage - Rank B #Vaccum Sphere - Rank A #Dust Cloud Technique - Rank S #Beast Tearing Palm - Rank A #Typhoon Water Vortex Technique - Rank A Senjutsu: #Wind Release Dust Cloud - Rank B #Orochimaru's Juinjutsu - Rank A Genjutsu: #Sly Mind Effect Technique - Rank C #Gejutsu Binding - Rank C #Ephemeral - Rank B #Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - Rank A #Double False Surroundings Technique - Rank B #Shackling Stakes Technique - Rank A #Temple of Nirvana Technique - Rank A #Bringer of Darkness Jutsu - Rank A 'Allies:' The Watari Order 'Enemies:' Any other ninja 'Background Information:' 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))